A Very Gelphie Lurlinemas
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Title is self explanatory: Short oneshot about Elphie and Glinda's Lurlinemas. Warning: Extreme fluffiness occuring!


**A/N: Beware: very cheesy! But I was in that kind of mood, it being Lurlinemas Eve and everything! Sorry for any silly mistakes and randomness, because it's almost 4:30 in the morning. I don't know why I'm still awake, but because I am, I just decided to quickly write a cute Gelphie Lurlinemas fic!**

**Happy Lurlinemas and Christmas!**

Elphaba was awoken suddenly on Lurlinemas morning, and it wasn't until she managed to open her eyes wide enough that she discovered the source of the disturbance. A blonde, pink clad, adorable girl was bouncing on the end of her bed. Glinda was twenty years old, but it didn't stop her from acting like a child sometimes, especially on days such as Lurlinemas and her birthday. Trying to hide her amusement, but failing miserably, Elphaba grabbed Glinda's arm and pulled her beautiful girlfriend towards her.

"Good morning, my sweet. Why are you up so early? Is it a special day today?" teased Elphaba, knowing she would make Glinda more frustrated, and revelling in the knowledge of how easy it was to rile her girlfriend up.

"Elphieeeee!" whined Glinda, pouting. "You know what day it is! It's Lurlinemas!" Her pout disappeared and she bounced happily off the bed, heading towards the green girl's wardrobe to pick an outfit for her girlfriend for the day. This was a daily occurrence, and sometimes it annoyed Elphaba, but usually she just took it in stride and wore what Glinda chose for her. It was much easier than arguing every morning.

Elphaba slipped out of bed, padding softly to her girlfriend. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde from behind, kissing her neck seductively. "Happy Lurlinemas, sweetheart," she whispered, smiling slightly.

Glinda grinned and turned around in the embrace, kissing Elphaba full on her lips and tangling her hands in the long, shiny dark tresses at the back of Elphaba's head. She loved Elphie's hair, it was so beautiful.

Smiling into the passionate kiss, Elphaba dropped her hands lower, to sit on Glinda's small backside as she deepened the kiss, manoeuvering her tongue around Glinda's with ease. Oz, how she loved her girlfriend! They had been together for nearly two years now, and after leaving Shiz, had moved into an apartment in the Emerald City together.

Elphie reluctantly broke away. Glinda pouted, as usual, but Elphie merely walked to the other side of the room, where she had hidden Glinda's present in the drawer of her bedside table. Glinda realised what she was doing and squealed, running over to the bed and jumping on it.

"Yay, Elphie! Present time!"

Elphaba laughed aloud, retrieving the small box from her drawer and pulling Glinda down to the her level once more. Glinda promptly sat on the bed and waited, kicking her legs impatiently.

_She's such a little girl sometimes,_ thought Elphaba. _But I love her even more for it._

With that thought, she stood in front of her girlfriend, and slowly dropped to her knees, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Can I open it now, Elphie?" asked Glinda excitedly.

Elphaba smiled at her. "Not exactly."

She brought the box up in front of her and opened it. "Glinda Upland... I love you _so_ much, and I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will be honoured if you accept. Will you marry me?"

Glinda gasped. For once, she was lost for words. Speechless, she diverted her eyes to the ring Elphaba was now holding. It was a single diamond set in a gold band, surrounded by six tiny, very rare pink diamonds. Tears filled Glinda's eyes as she looked from the ring, back to her beloved's face, and nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to put her feelings into words.

Happily, Elphaba slid the ring onto the fourth finger of Glinda's left hand, then brought it up to her lips and softly kissed each finger and then the ring. "Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly able to speak again, Glinda laughed. "I love you, Elphie. So much!" She flung her arms around Elphaba and kissed her passionately. "My present is nowhere near as good as this, I'm sorry..."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde in her arms. "You know I don't care about presents for myself, sweetheart. Don't worry about it!"

Nevertheless, Glinda pulled a box out of the bottom of the wardrobe they shared, where she had hidden it a week ago. "Here you go. I hope you like it." She bit her lip tentatively, worried that Elphaba may not, in fact, like her gift. But her worries were for nothing.

Elphaba opened the box, gasping at the contents. "Glinda, no. This... this is too much!" She began to get choked up as she stared at the piece of jewellery in the box. It contained a silver chain with a heart pendant, clearly made of diamond, and matching diamond earrings.

"You like them, then?" asked Glinda.

"How could I not love them, my sweet?" replied Elphie, overcome with emotion.

The two tearful girls embraced each other, half-laughing, half-crying.

"I love you," said Glinda.

"I love you too, my pretty," countered Elphaba, leaning down and capturing her girlfriend's – no, fiancée's! – lips with her own, kissing her slowly and surely.

When they broke apart, Glinda sighed. "I love today!" she proclaimed. "I mean, I get to spend it entirely with my amazing girlfriend, who is now my fiancée, having just proposed to me! This is the best Lurlinemas ever!"


End file.
